Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date
Imp 6: A Very Imp-ortant Date, is the eighth story in both timeline and publication sequence about the Imp and her friends and enemies by Morpheus. It was released on 2017-01 and complete on 2017-09-05. It runs from 2007-10-18 to 2007-11-06. It follows Imp 5: Head over Tail and precedes Imp 7: Imp-ervious to Reason. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-08-01 and goes from 2007-10-18 to 2007-10-21. 2007-10-18 At Whateley Academy Imp and Tabby Cat have a match in Arena 91. 2007-10-19 New York Candace Kade is at an art gallery that is showing some of her work, when her intentionally long-lost brother, Danial Kade, shows up. She bails out. 2007-10-20 While drinking at Superbad, Imp has a conversation with Sunder, who tells her that a couple of people have been asking about her. Pretty persistently. She sighs and decides she really ought to see what her brother wants. Imp tracks down her brother and has a brief talk in a restaurant. He says he needs a supervillain. She says she’ll talk to him later. Or not. Imp and Ryan Chambers have dinner at Barnaby’s, then adjourn to one of Imp’s favorite rooftops, where she demonstrates the fine art of egging heroes and villains. 2007-10-21 Imp talks to her brother and finds out what the problem is. She promises to look into resolving it. Imp has a few drinks in the Black Mask. She’s warned by Muscle that a couple of people have been asking after her, including Crash Test Dummy. She leaves, and is attacked by a new group calling themselves the Imp Revenge Squad (IRS). It includes the Crimson Kid, Jack Rabbit, someone who claims to be Hexagon’s successor and someone calling herself Heaven who she has never seen. She sustains serious injuries in the fight, and hides out in Ryan’s apartment. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-08-08 and goes from 2007-10-22 to 2007-10-27. 2007-10-22 Back at Whateley, Imp leans into her teaching schedule while her tail regenerates. She gets a note to see Security about the incident. Imp sits in the Flying Blue Squirrel, nursing a drink while she considers information on her brother’s problems, and then the Imp Revenge Squad. Fubar shows up briefly. 2007-10-25 The anniversary of Imp’s horrible, no good, very bad day. Pretty much everyone notices that she’s just not the same. Fubar has a talk with her. So does Tabby Cat. 2007-10-26 Imp is back in form, and has her classes arrange demonstration projects for their parents the next day. 2007-10-27 Parent’s day. Someone tries to exorcise the Imp. Imp shows Ryan Chambers her second classroom and has a discussion about why lockpicking, etc. is good to know for mutants. Especially since it’s taught in the Survival course. Imp meets Setup at lunch. Then a superhero (Sureshock) attacks her. Mrs. Carson is not pleased. Security escorts Sureshock off the premises. That evening at the Flying Blue Squirrel, Imp and Ryan have a quiet chat about various things, including the Imp Revenge Squad. Then Tabitha and Robert join them. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2017-08-18 and goes from 2007-10-28 to 2007-11-01. 2007-10-28 Imp is reconoitering the Sunrise Gallery when she’s interrupted by the Asterisk. They have a fun snarking contest, and then she gives him a “Get out of Jail Free” card with a phone number on the back. Imp makes a deal with Richard Dunn, the person who has been using the Moonrise Gallery for money laundering. She gets his interest in the gallery, and he gets cash. Imp pays a visit to the graveyard where her parents are buried. Danny arrives, and they discuss old family business. Imp and Richard Dunn exchange paperwork for cash. Then Asterisk arrives. Imp makes a deal with him. 2007-10-29 Imp is enjoying a late afternoon snack in the Brown Moose Café when the headmistress drops a special project in her lap. Aegis seems to approach every situation as a problem to be tackled with brute strength and awkwardness, regardless of whether it’s actually a problem or whether he can deal with it. 2007-10-30 Aegis is given a problem to solve in Arena 91. He’s facing the Imp, and he does as expected: that is, miserably. Imp reads him the riot act about “heroes,” and then gives him some homework and tells him to see her next Thursday after classes. 2007-10-31 Imp at the Halloween party. She’s dressed as an angel. Outcast Corner is providing music. 2007-11-01 Imp has her first tutoring session with Aegis. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2017-09-05 and goes from 2007-11-02 to 2007-11-06. 2007-11-02 Imp takes the plane to New York and hooks up with Ryan. They go to Superbad to talk to Bob Zabrowski, but he isn’t in. He’s left a note with the bartender, though. It has an address. The address turns out to be where the Imp Revenge Squad set up their stakeout close to the Black Mask. She makes some phone calls to set things up. 2007-11-03 Imp waits in the Black Mask for the Imp Revenge Squad to walk into her trap. Fighting ensues. A battered IRS escapes thanks to Heaven’s teleportation ability, minus the arm and leg fee for the dance. After the fight, Imp and Ryan have a nice dinner and then go home together. 2007-11-04 After a lazy Sunday morning at Ryan’s place, Imp shows Ryan the Imp Lair. Imp has a final meeting with Daniel Kade. He gives her several posters that she had before she manifested and had to leave home in a hurry. 2007-11-06 Heaven and the rest of the Imp Revenge Squad are licking their wounds when Jack Rabbit, now calling himself Jackalope, says that one of his old associates, Sureshock says they can find the Imp at Whateley Academy. Characters Part 1 *Imp (Retired art thief and forger, currently art teacher. Also known as Candace Kade) *Tabby Cat (Tabitha Turner, Member of the STAR League Hero team in Providence, RI) *Daniel Kade (Imp’s brother.) *Sunder (Render’s father) *Superhawk “Chickenhawk” (Ryan Chambers, hero and in love with Imp.) *Imp Revenge Squad. Out to do the Imp in **Heaven (Hates Imp, Imp has no idea why) **Mistress Hex (Hexagon’s successor) **Crash Test Dummy **Jack Rabbit **Crimson Kid Part 2 *Mischief Melissa Chambers - art student *Headrush Alicia - art student *Monkeywrench art student *Razorback Jack Carlyle. Art student in 4th period Art 2. Imp appreciates his sense of humor *Fubar head of Psychic arts program. His projection pops up anywhere.] *Sureshock Hero who has a grudge against the Imp. *Elizabeth Carson Mrs. Carson, Headmistress of Whateley Academy. Lady Astarte. *Falcon Robert Turner. Member of STAR League Part 3 *Asterisk Hero in Buffalo. Interested in Moonrise Gallery. Has weird sense of humor *Richard Dunn - has been using the Moonrise gallery for money laundering. *Aegis A hero wannabe who seems to see every situation as a rock, and himself as a hammer. Part 4 *Grit art student *Bob Zabrowski information resource, unfortunately unavailable. Category:Stories Category:Morpheus Category:Gen1